One Minute Away From Love
by coolasticangel
Summary: Today, Zexion Shadows and Demyx Mirage met each other. They were strangers for minute, lovers after that. It'samazing how much a simple walk and a minute can change one's life. Oneshot


**One Step Away from Love**

* * *

><p><em>No seriously? Do not own Kingdom Hearts!<em>

_I do not own one line of the song mentioned here! If anyone can find it, I'll give them a reward! XD for real!_

_For Frozen96Fantasy_

_Happy Birthday!_

* * *

><p>Today, Zexion Shadows and Demyx Mirage met each other. They were strangers for minute, lovers after that. It'samazing how much a simple walk and a minute can change one's life.<p>

* * *

><p>Zexion Shadows is on his way home. After 8 hours of doing paperwork in the office, even the most serious person ever existing needed rest. Office was hell, Axel was setting all of his works on fire, and then a blond came to his cubicle asking him to make the said redhead stop. Roxas then resorted to calling Saix.<p>

The office became worse when Saix thrashed the whole office just because Roxas came to him. It was that time then it was officially concluded that the abnormally muted Zexion is the one and only sanest person in the publishing company.

It was just then when Zexion was passing down the busy streets of Twilight Town, passing by a familiar blond that Zexion had never seen before. Zexion halted on his tracks. And so did the man, he spun around with that graceful manner he had somehow memorized before, hips swaying to the wind, those hair that looked as if it had life of its own, dancing in the night, and a set of green eyes falling onto him, meeting his lifeless blue ones.

In a full minute, when the time seemed to freeze, the world seemed to stop moving around, and then it was only him and that blond boy. Whose eyes were gleaming emerald, widening slightly as he saw Zexion, those golden spikes that he remembered so smooth, with that vibrant smile that he already knew so fake.

It took a full minute for Zexion to realize that the blond's name is Demyx. That he did know this guy, on his life before this, the life where he, was Zexion, the Shadow-Walking Schemer, and Demyx was his lover.

Demyx was number nine, the clumsy Melodious Nocturne while he was the intelligent bookworm, number six. Despite of their differences, he fell in love with Demyx and his lively make-believe emotions as the other fell in love with his nonexistent charm.

He remembered Demyx always making him mad, failed pranks from left to right. There was a time when they were sent to a mission together, the very first time that he found out that Demyx wasn't a failure as everyone deemed him to be.

He recollected memories of Organization XIII, the Castle Oblivion, His colleague, the traitors, and Axel, the one who manipulated Riku Replica to kill him. He recalled weapon, the heartless, the dusks, the different worlds and Sora, the boy who saved more than 7 worlds. Roxas was Sora's nobody, his other, and himself.

And now, the memories were flooding on his head, pictures of someone he had met just for a minute that he had known all of his life. Somehow, a small part of him knew that he already remembered the blond before him. It was just only waiting for a moment of when they meet again.

"So, uh, my name is Demyx. Thought you should know…" he said awkwardly, just what people would do when they have just met for just a short lapse of time and realizes that they had been together longer than that.

"Zexion." He replied, giving a small smile to the blond, making him gasp. He smirked mentally and turned around, his back facing Demyx. He smiled inwardly. "You know, Demyx. I have a feeling we'll meet again." He then continued walk the path where he had originally intended to walk to, feeling happiness inside of him. It was great, filling up all the spaces of his heart. It was something he had never felt before.

The feeling of reunion, it was a good feeling, he had decided.

* * *

><p>Demyx Mirage just came back from a hectic concert in Christmas Town. Riku was having a tantrum and been glaring daggers to anyone who meets his eyes, which meant a lot since there are a lot of fangirls.<p>

But the fangirls were not bemused; these angsty sides of Riku made them squeal more, thus, Demyx had officially resolved that fangirls needed mental medical attention. This also made their manager, Larxene happy, when she was supposed to be mad, reminding Riku to keep up the good work. She actually thought he was pretending, how idiotic their manager was, he'd never know.

Riku was also the one driving so he was running over the speed limit. And then Sora was being blissfully oblivious about the things the silver-haired man was doing, Demyx speculates if Sora had ever went to a school at all.

They dropped him off at Twilight Town, and headed off to Destiny Islands where they reside happily.

And so, Demyx now strides down the shining glamour streets of Twilight Town, designed for beauty, which had amazed many for quite a while already. The clock tower struck 8 o' clock, as the stars of the sky twinkled; Demyx was walking the path home.

He then saw a flash of purple as he walked; he then stopped as a Déjà vu feeling hit his whole system like a bullet. He had met this stranger before somehow! He turned around to see him staring at him, his blue eyes as blue as the sky, giving light to his creepy aura. His expression was of a frown, but if you looked harder enough, it was emotionless.

The world halted its rotation; the time went on a full stop in a whole minute. It was only him and that purple haired man existing, but they never existed to begin with. He observed those purple hair of his, held down in front of his delicate face, cloaking his pale skin, hiding all of his details to the world, to everyone.

Demyx had seen beyond those shields of him. Of that stranger, he didn't know, but his heart somehow did.

It took a minute for Demyx's slow mind to recall that the man's name is Zexion. A full minute to recall that this was Number Six, and he was Number Nine, and they were both passionate lovers who didn't posses a beating heart.

That this was the guy he fell in love with the moment he had seen his lovely face under that mysterious black hood. The intelligent and serious bookworm, he never talked but always listened, when he never listened but always talked while the latter reads.

One of his favourite memories was when they went on a mission together. He had outwitted the schemer by getting him off guard by playing music and making him fall asleep and he had proved his strength by defeating a large group of neoshadows on his own.

He remembered that is was Sora who had killed him, and wondered why the heck is he still alive when the brunette had killed him, not that he was complaining though.

He remembered the whole organization he had worked for, his moments with Zexion, his failed missions, the flooding if Axel's room, Xion, Roxas and Demyx. But, out of all the things he had remembered, the Cloaked Schemer was the most blissful memory he had.

And foreign flashbacks of his past life came crashing to his head wholly and completely, his little musician mind can't almost take it all in a minute. This was too much, but enough for him to understand. He came back to his sense to see Zexion staring at him, with those serious eyes of his, face not showing the schok expression he was having.

The blond laughed mentally, same old Zexion, not letting the emotions get the best of him, hell, and he's blocking them already long before they could even reach his face. But Demyx had gotten past through all of his barriers, not because Zexion let him to, (though Zexion would probably allow him to see through,) but because he can understand him, he was the only one who understood him.

He gave a nervous sigh, "So, uh, my name is Demyx. Thought you should know…" he said awkwardly, the tension around them seemed to never leave. "Zexion." He replied quickly, smiling at him. This created butterflies inside his stomach, making him gasp at the mere movement. Of course he would gasp! It was rare moments of his past life seeing Zexion smile, and those moments made his heart flutter in bliss.

Zexion turned around to leave, walking away into the night. The musician only stared, the way he moves was a mystery, he walks gracefully, like he was dancing as he walked. He slowly disappears from sight, and Demyx began walking as if he never met Zexion.

So surely, for a minute, his whole life changed, he was happy, happier than he can ever be. Being reunited with Zexion was the happiest moment he had.

Oh boy, Sora and Riku are going to know about this.

* * *

><p>Zexion had called Roxas and Axel, the two of them lives together, despite of their differences, and for a fact, they were even lovers. Both of them knew, they remembered when their paths crossed 2 years ago. So much happened in that call, and after that call, they were more open to each other.<p>

The purple-haired man had forgiven Axel for manipulating the replica; Roxas was shocked to know that Axel did that and gave him a smack, which Axel had overly reacted.

Saix also knew, and they were just holding up from Zexion. So the Cloaked Schemer had been given an answer to why all of his co-workers were kinda not like humans, and to why Saix has his rage tendencies. That was his "berserk" mode.

Roxas had also given him Sora's number, a friend of Demyx, and one of the band members. Zexion had learned from Sora that Demyx was a famous band member, and lives no more than a mile from his house. They have unconsciously named their group "Kingdom Hearts", and they have Larxene as their manager.

Sora had cheerfully told him everything he knew about Demyx, much to Riku's, Sora's lover, dismay. The energetic brunette also told him about their green-eyed friend mentioning him or something about him without thinking, which went on like this.

"Gotta go! You know Zexy hates me for being late!"

And the time he calls Sora as Roxas.

Or something like,

"He hates broccolis so I never ate them."

And,

"I remember he had complained on how loud I play my music."

Sora had complained that he was always talking about this "he" or "him" someone only he doesn't know and greatly confuses him.

Looks like Demyx hadn't forgotten him at all, subconsciously; he was there, his memory stays, in Demyx's little mind, not fully remembered, but still, it was there, somewhere, locked within his heart, a space where he can't reached, that rose only when provoked by him, floating, over there, really there.

* * *

><p>Demyx dialed Sora and Riku that night, only to find that Sora was busy talking to someone that the silverette can't mention, and so transferred his call to Roxas. Riku and Sora remembers, so Demyx told Riku that he had forgiven Sora.<p>

Roxas, the name he had been calling Sora, Zexion's coworker. Roxas had evilly told him almost everything about Zexion, starting from the embarrassing moments he had in the office, to the time when he stole the man's diary and had been reading now to Demyx. The musician can't imagine how mad his Zexy was gonna be if he ever finds out.

It seems that Zexion had unconsciously created his password as "Melodious Nocturne", a proof that he can still remember Demyx somehow.

Roxas has also mentioned times when Zexion had sometimes mentioned the blond musician to them without thinking.

"You are more annoying than Demyx was."

The first time they had been shocked, but when they asked him who Demyx was, he looked at them confused and said he didn't know him.

"He used to play music before we sleep, I wonder where he is now…"

He looked sad and wistful, the blond member pointed out.

"He failed two thirds of his mission, the fool."

Also, Larxene can't remember, but there were times that she was saying she regrets betraying the organization. And so explained her inhuman attitude, the look as if she was going to electrocute you, she used to be an electric elemental! She also used to target Demyx before! If she remembers, Demyx was sure to forgive her too.

Demyx had smiled when Roxas told him that, he was happy that somehow, the purple-haired man remembered him, and he was there in his memories, evem though he wasn't fully remembered, at least, he was remembered, and subconsciously, they missed each other. Without thinking, they yearned for each others' touch, and now they have been reunited and there were so much rejoicing.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> And so, our lone story ends, with a happy ending, I thank all of you to be so kind as to read this tale, and to Frozen, Belated Happy Birthday! *insert smiley* Please Review!


End file.
